Family members
by op1223
Summary: Sam and Dean go down to the beach to meet up with Sam's boyfriend Gabriel when Dean meets a family member of Gabriel's called castiel and turns into a girl, no I don't mean literally more like figurative.


**Title:** Family members

**Author:** zeza-66

**Summary:** Sam and dean go down to the beach to meet up with Sam's boyfriend Gabriel when Dean meets a family member of Gabriel's called castiel and turns into a girl, no I don't mean literally more like figurative.

**Warning/ pairing:** Cas/ Dean, Sam/Gabriel, no warning what so ever, totally Pg onless you count bad spelling and grammar as a warning which you probably should :)

**A/N:** seriously could not come up with a title, sorry for spelling and grammar and I don't know if I'm going to continue this, probably not.

**Disclaimer:** supernatural belongs to Mr. Kripke

* * *

You ready princess? Dean asked as he stood at the bathroom door as Sam fixed his hair in the mirror.

Shut up jerk! Sam said as he walked past him brother and out of the bathroom, picking up his keys from the table and walking towards the door

Bitch! Dean retorted as he following behind.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Dean and Sam where going to go down to the beach to meet up with Gabriel. It was a few minutes' walk and they didn't have to take the impala but Dean insisted. Any excuse to show off his impala was as good as any and Dean loved that piece of metal more than anything and he can deny it all he wants but his relationship with his car was unhealthy and Sam told him as much

Dude you seriously need to find someone.

No way, single life suits me just fine.

Yeah but –

Look all I need is me and my baby, dean said as he moved a hand over the impala in a caressing sort of way that made Sam give him a bitch of disgust.

That's exactly what I'm trying to say Dean; the only other thing that you've committed to in your entire life was fixing the impala when Bobby first gave you it.

And?

And, I'm just saying...

Hang on did you just call my baby it, Sam you can seriously hear a personals feelings like that.

Don't worry baby he didn't mean it, dean said as he stroked the impala again and Sam rolled his eyes.

Look, I get it Sam, now that your with Gabriel you want me to settle down to, well it isn't happening.

No, that's not what I'm saying...

Whatever. Dean said as he parked the car and got out.

Both Dean and Sam got out and meet at the front of the impala.

Dean, play nice, please. Sam said giving him the puppy eyes.

Yeah, ok but he better play nice too and no snaky comments, Dean said a little louder for Gabriel's benefit as he approached them.

Sam, Gabriel said with a smile and kissed Sam as he held onto his hips and turned the kiss dapper and moving his tongue into Sam's mouth and causing him to moan a little.

Dean cleared his throat and moved his eye brows up in questioning manner.

You two love birds done, yep he asked as they broke apart.

Dean walked towards the beach and Gabriel and Sam followed behind holding hands.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

A few minutes had gone by and Dean sat on the pebbles of the beach looking out to the surfers as Sam and Gabriel lay down making out.

Dean's eyes went straight to a soaking wet, dripping with water, muscled body that dean couldn't deny was turning him on but it wasn't until he looked up at the man's face that he realised the blue eyes that where piercing and walking towards him.

He was in so much of a daze that he didn't notice that Gabriel and Sam had sat up or that Gabriel was staring at him with a smile on his face.

Easy tiger, back off he's off the menu for toning, Gabriel said.

What? Dean said looking at Gabriel in confusion then asking why?

Why because he's my cousin and I'm sure as heek letting you anywhere near him.

What if i promise to play nice with him, dean said smiling.

Yeah that's what I'm worried about, he just got out of a relationship that didn't end well and I don't want you making it worse by fucking him and then ditching him.

Yeah like I need your permission, dean told him just as the blue eyes man walked over and Dean gave him a smile.

Gabe, Pass me a towel, please

The man said with a voice that didn't go with his features but sure did turn Dean on even more.

The man petted himself down, drying his skin of water and dean watched as he placed the towel to his chest and muscled arms to dry himself which was making deans trousers tight and sending bold down to his cock.

Is this Sam? Castiel asked looking at dean

It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel's told me so much about you, he said sticking out his hand.

Um Cas, that's not Sam, this is Sam

Hey, Cas its nice to meet you Gabriel's told me a lot about you too and that Dean, my brother.

Oh, I'm sorry I assumed –

Forget about it, Sam said as he gave him a smile.

Hi, I'm Dean; dean said slowly getting up, not wanting anyone to know that his little friend was awake and standing to attend.

I'm castiel, it nice to meet you, he said shaking hands with dean.

I thought your name was Cas? Dean said with a questioning face.

It is, everyone calls me Cas but my name is castiel.

Oh ok, well its nice to meet you castiel, only now releasing the man's hand which wasn't like Dean but something about this guy made him forget where he was and what was happening, it was probably because of how intense his eyes where.

Your eyes are beautiful, dean said and straight away kicked himself for it as both Sam and Gabriel started laughing and castiel tilted his head in a confused manner.

Yeah, real smooth Dean, what a way to let the guy know you're into him, Gabriel joked.

Dean glared at Gabriel and his brother as he tried to figure out, exactly when he turned into a girl?


End file.
